Contes de Poudlard
by Eileen de Bruce
Summary: Et si vous faisiez un tour dans le bureau du directeur pendant les vacances d'Eté ? Le Choipeaux pourrait se réveiller...
1. Prologue

  
_« Voilà que l'année est finie  
Et tout le monde est parti.  
J'ai donc été rang  
Et jusqu'à la Répartition oublié.  
Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?  
Venez-vous me tenir compagnie ?  
Vous êtes-vous égarés ?  
N'ayez pas peur, restez,  
Je vais vous conter  
Ce que peu ont entendu,  
Une histoire de moi seul connue,  
Qui commence il y a longtemps,  
Par un jour de grand vent,  
Lorsqu'un sorcier eut pour idée,  
Que sa tête due être protégée.  
Depuis mille ans plus ou moins  
Je suis donc le témoin,  
Immobile et silencieux au commencement,  
Bavard et actif maintenant,  
Du pire et du meilleur,  
De Poudlard et ses acteurs._ » 


	2. Chapitre 1

  
  
_« Jamais Poudlard ne serait ne  
Sans l'ambition de quatre sorciers  
Que le destin fut charge  
De rassembler et rapprocher...  
_  
Le vent soufflait sur L'Angleterre, ne parvenant ni à chasser la brume, ni  
les cris de haine qui montaient jusqu'au ciel et s'élevaient de la place  
d'un petit village. Là était pendue la sorcière et la foule priait pour que  
son âme abjure le mal dont on l'accusait. Lorsque tout fut fini, que le  
corps se balançait au vent sans résistance, les gens se dispersèrent,  
jetant un regard inquiet à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'une  
chemise de lin, d'un pantalon grossier, et d'une épée à la garde d'or et   
la lame gravée à son nom : Godric Gryffondor. Ce n'étaient ni son accent  
des Hautes Terres, ni ses yeux noisettes, ni ses cheveux châtains qui  
semblaient ne jamais vouloir se discipliner qui retenait l'attention, mais  
le mystère qui l'entourait. L'homme de la montagne, tel qu'il était nomm  
par les gens du village, était arrivé un jour et n'était pas reparti.  
- Pourquoi repartirais-je ? répondait-il aux courageux qui s'enquirent de  
la date de son départ. La nature est généreuse : le gibier abonde et la  
cueillette est bonne.  
Sa présence en gênait plus d'un et nombreux étaient ceux qui l'accusaient  
de sorcellerie. Rarement il descendait au village mais aujourd'hui n'était  
pas un jour comme les autres : la veille, une femme était venue pour lui  
demander d'accorder sa protection à son enfant, une jeune fille de onze  
ans, blonde aux reflets roux et aux yeux bleu pâle, qui avait par mégarde  
soigné un loup devant le prêtre du village. Il était venu protéger la mère,  
mais il était trop tard et il avait du se contenter de regarder la macabre  
mise en scène. Comment allait-il pouvoir élever seul l'enfant ? Il ne  
connaissait pas même son nom, et elle refusait de lui parler. Le prêtre du  
village l'aborda :  
- Mon fils, avez-vous vu la fille de la sorcière ? demanda-t-il,  
suspicieux.  
- Non, mon Père... répondit-il, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de  
voir. Comment est-elle et quel est son nom ?  
- Elle est une créature rejetée par l'Enfer. Son nom est Poufsouffle et son  
prénom Helga. 

Les années suivirent où Helga grandit et où Godric lui transmit sa science.  
La confiance se bâtit entre eux. La loyauté d'Helga envers Godric répondit  
au courage que celui-ci avait de la garder près d'elle, au mépris du danger  
représenté par les villageois. La disparition de la jeune fille, des années  
auparavant, fit naître des histoires qui ses propagèrent dans le pays et  
arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'une femme auburn aux yeux bleu sombre qui,  
prise de pitié, pour une jeune sorcière qu'elle pensait être livrée à elle-  
même, quitta sa demeure nichée dans la forêt, près d'un lac, pour rejoindre  
le village dont elle avait entendu parler. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les  
villageois l'assurèrent que la sorcière avait dû périr car les hivers  
avaient été rudes et elle n'avait plus de demeure. Personne ne lui avait  
donné asile, mis à part peut-être l'homme de la montagne dont la rumeur  
disait qu'il possédait un chapeau de sorcier.  
- Où donc loge cet homme ? questionna-t-elle, espérant qu'il avait  
recueilli chez lui celle qu'elle cherchait.  
Mais personne ne put lui répondre et certains commencèrent regarder d'un  
mauvais œil cette inconnue qui posait beaucoup de questions. C'est donc  
seule et sans indication qu'elle parvint à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait,  
occupé à allumer un feu de branchages mouillés grâce à une baguette de  
bois. Elle se présenta comme étant Rowena Serdaigle et lui expliqua qu'elle  
était venue enseigner à la jeune sorcière les choses de la Magie et du  
monde. Helga lui fut présentée et une amitié naquit entre les deux femmes  
car leurs savoir se complétaient : Rowena savait créer toute sorte de  
remèdes et les potions étaient sa spécialité, Helga avait la connaissance  
des plantes et des créatures, apprise à leur contact. Godric avoua mieux  
maîtriser l'art de la Métamorphose et de la Transfiguration car, dit-il :  
- Je ne manque pas de courage, mais la vie apprend qu'il doit être  
accompagné de sagesse : qui téméraire vit rarement vieux.

Helga suivit Rowena qui repartit dans la forêt, puis, lorsqu'elle fut en  
âge de vivre seule, elle s'installa dans une plaine, prés d'un vieux marais  
où vivait, disait-on, un redoutable sorcier. Il était terrible et était  
l'ami des viles créatures. Tous ceux qui s'étaient aventurés dans le marais  
n'étaient jamais revenu ou bien les survivants disaient qu'ils les avaient  
menacé d'imprécations terrifiantes. C'est cet homme qui, un matin, vint  
frapper à sa porte. Il avait besoin d'une guérisseuse pour soigner son  
animal blessé car il n'avait, semblait-il, pas le temps de préparer un  
remède : l'animal était mourrant. La jeune femme accepta de guérir le  
serpent vert et gris qu'il lui présenta et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit la  
connaissance de Salazar Serpentard, sorcier célèbre pour son don, rare et  
craint : celui de parler le langage des serpents. Mais Helga savait le mal  
que les préjugés peuvent faire et elle invita le sorcier à revenir la voir  
si le besoin s'en faisait à nouveau ressentir. Il revint, d'abord méfiant,  
puis, plus assuré. L'homme brun aux yeux verts et au teint pâle était  
secret, et il ne parlait guère. Il ne répondait à l'invitation que par  
politesse et par besoin. Cependant, la jeune femme, au bout de longues  
années, apprit qu'il descendait d'une grande famille de sorciers dont la  
spécialité était l'Enchantement, et que c'était de loin sa matière de  
prédilection. Il n'était pas mauvais non plus en potions et connaissait  
bien les plantes des marais, mais la Métamorphose était un art dans lequel  
il peinait quelque peu. Helga lui parla des gens qu'elle connaissait, le  
courageux Godric et l'érudite Rowena. Il l'écoutait poliment mais ne  
manifestait guère le désir de connaître d'avantage de gens.  
- Je suis seul, répondit-il lorsqu'elle lui proposa de les lui présenter,  
et aime l'être. La compagnie des autres finit en querelle, et me déplaît  
que trop souvent.  
- Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre au village quelque fois ? s'enquit Helga.  
J'ai une certitude : nul ne vous connaît... Et dans le cas contraire, ne  
pourriez vous changer votre apparence ?  
- Rien n'est impossible en magie, mais je n'aime pas ces gens. Je n'aime la  
compagnie que des Sorciers.  
C'était vrai, et Helga s'en désolait. Elle craignait qu'un jour il ne  
découvre qu'elle était issu de ceux qu'il méprisait et ne la rejette. Elle  
était restée solitaire, et craignait les villageois. La compagnie qu'elle  
préférait était celle des animaux et un blaireau qu'elle jour elle sauva  
d'un piège décida même de rester avec elle.  
  
_...L'événement, qui déclencha  
La réunion de ces quatre là,  
Fut l'arrivée d'un sorcier,  
Qui désirait tout dominer. » _


	3. Chapitre 2

  
  
_« Salazar eut quelques difficultés  
A accepter de se lier  
Mais la situation empirait  
Et c'était une nécessité..._Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'un Mage noir avait fait son apparition. Les  
meurtres qu'il commettait semblaient sans aucune logique. Les gens criaient  
« au sorcier » et les chasses à la sorcière reprenaient de plus belle dans  
la majeure partie des pays d'Europe. Rowena craignait pour la vie des  
jeunes sorciers qui ne savaient maîtriser la Magie, et lorsqu'elle  
entendait parler d'un enfant présentant des capacité magiques, elle se  
rendait à la source de la rumeur au plus vite. Malheureusement, il était  
bien souvent trop tard, et pour la plus grande partie les victimes étaient  
innocentes.  
- Comment peut-on protéger les jeunes sorciers ? demanda-t-elle à Helga  
lorsqu'un jour elle lui rendit visite.  
Elle avait bien idée de fonder un refuge pour tous ceux qui désiraient s'y  
rendre afin d'apprendre à se protéger, mais aurait-elle les connaissances  
suffisantes ?

Helga soignait ceux qu'elle pouvait, mais craignait pour ses protégés.  
Chaque jour elle sentait le mal rôder autour de sa demeure. Ne contestait-  
elle pas les opinions de ce Sorcier Maléfique ? De surcroît, il aimait s'en  
prendre aux sorciers qui, comme elle, avait de modestes origines. Elle  
avait peur, mais n'osait se confier à Salazar, son voisin des marais. Lui-  
même n'avait-il pas les mêmes idées ? Il pensait que seules les grandes  
familles de sorciers méritaient la confiance des autres, et elle pensait  
qu'il lui retirerait la sienne s'il venait à apprendre qui elle était.  
- Comment peut-on changer les mentalités ? Comment faire pour que tous les  
sorciers, quelles que soient leurs origines apprennent à vivre ensemble ?  
s'enquit-elle auprès de Godric lorsqu'elle s'aventura de nouveau dans sa  
montagne.  
Elle imaginait que réunir tous les jeunes sorciers en un même endroit leur  
inculquerait le respect et la tolérance. Seulement, saurait-elle le gérer  
seule ?

Godric restait dans sa demeure, et les gens du village devenaient de plus  
en plus méfiants. Ses protections étaient efficaces et nul ne pouvait  
l'atteindre avec de mauvaises intentions. Il se chagrinait du sort des  
innocents qui occupaient les gibets à la place de l'ennemi de tous, et  
brûlait de le voir tomber. Il pestait contre la lâcheté des gens, et était  
convaincu que la peur empirait toute situation.  
- Ce qu'il faudrait afin de vaincre ce mage, c'est redonner confiance et  
courage aux jeunes sorciers. Il faut leur donner les armes pour se battre,  
et non pas les laisser se faire tuer ! répondit-il lorsqu'on lui comment  
battre lutter contre celui qui semait la terreur.  
Il avait bien l'idée d'enseigner le combat à ceux qui voulaient, mais où et  
quand ? Et puis, l'art de l'épée et de la Métamorphose seraient-ils  
suffisant ?

Salazar, lui, restait dans son marais et n'en sortait que rarement. Il  
connaissait les nouvelles du monde, mais n'y faisait guère attention.  
Jusqu'à un jour où un sorcier s'aventura jusque chez lui, et lui tint un  
grand et long discours sur la supériorité de ceux issus d'une grande et  
vieille famille de sorciers. Il tendit l'oreille un instant, mais très vite  
s'en détourna.  
- Je pense, répliqua-t-il sèchement, que nous ne pouvons avoir confiance  
qu'en les anciennes familles de sorciers, s'il le faut vraiment. Mais je  
n'ai confiance qu'en moi, et cela me suffit. Je veux la tranquillité, et  
vos paroles amènent le chaos de ces jours.  
Ainsi le sorcier s'en retourna sans nouvel adepte, et Salazar fit les frais  
de son refus : ses puissants enchantements le protégèrent des attaques  
portées, mais son agacement allait grandissant, de même que ses idées,  
éveillées entièrement par le discours du sorcier.

Il arriva que Helga vint demander son aide à Salazar : un maléfice avait  
frappé sa demeure tandis qu'elle était en voyage, et elle prit conscience  
qu'il fallait de puissantes protections.  
- N'êtes-vous pas capable de vous défendre ? questionna Salazar, agacé.  
- Je suis une sorcière puissante, mais ma puissance réside surtout en mes  
connaissances de la nature et en mes dons. Je puis guérir n'importe quelle  
blessure ou maladie, et je puis ressentir bien plus de choses que les plus  
puissants sorciers. Mais je en maîtrise que peu votre art et aujourd'hui je  
m'en viens quérir votre aide.  
Salazar accéda à sa requête et elle découvrit qu'il était un des plus  
puissants sorciers en matière de sortilèges. Elle prévint Rowena qui  
cherchait des maîtres à ses élèves et celle-ci vint dans la plaine.  
- Vous connaissez parfaitement la nature, remarqua-t-elle, ayant soudain  
une idée, Godric est Maître dans la Métamorphose, Salazar est un des plus  
grands Enchanteurs et les potions n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Ne pourrions-  
nous pas nous unir afin de transmettre nos savoirs à des apprentis ?

Si Helga fut enchantée, et si Godric accepta de bon cœur, voyant l  
l'occasion de former des élèves qui ne se tourneraient pas vers le Mal et  
pourraient lui résister, Salazar opposa en premier lieu un refus.  
Cependant, les violations de son marais se succédaient, et il lui vint   
l'esprit qu'il pourrait transmettre ses idées et former une élite, qui  
ferai la fierté du monde des Sorciers. Il justifia son revirement en disant  
que, s'il voulait retrouver la paix dans laquelle il vivait, il devait  
vaincre ce sorcier. Cependant, Godric le vit d'un mauvais œil, et sentit  
derrière ses paroles une dissimulation, alors que Salazar comprenait qu'il  
ne parviendrait pas à le duper, et qu'il était loin de partager ses idées.  
Ce fut de là que vint l'animosité entre les deux Sorciers.

_... Malgré tous les différents,  
Ils mirent en commun leurs talents,  
Afin de guider et former  
Tous les jeunes sorciers. » _


	4. Chapitre 3

  
  
_« Mais restait à ériger  
Un lieu sûr et protége  
Construit à l'abris  
De tous leurs ennemis..._

Les Sorciers étaient désormais pourchassés dans le monde entier, et le Mage  
noir, ayant entendu parler du projet des quatre sorciers, n'eut de cesse de  
les défier.  
- Où donc pourrons-nous bâtir notre école ? s'inquiéta Helga, tristement.  
De partout nous sommes agressés ! Comment mettre les enfants à l'abris ?  
- Nous devons nous tenir à l'écart du monde et faire en sorte que notre  
école ne puisse être trouvée, renchérit Salazar, sombre. Il est possible de  
faire en sorte qu'elle n'apparaisse nulle part grâce à un sortilège. Mais  
il nous faut tout d'abord trouver où poser les fondations.  
- Il faut un lieu spacieux et isolé, où on ne nous serait pas hostile... Car  
nous ne pouvons rester seuls indéfiniment ! Et il faut aussi que nos élèves  
puissent y accéder facilement ! récapitula posément Rowena.  
Alors que tous réfléchissaient et désespéraient de trouver une terre qui  
conviendrait, Godric eut une idée :  
-En Ecosse les sorciers ne sont pas autant pourchassés qu'ailleurs et il  
existe de grands espaces où il est possible d'installer un château avec son  
parc.  
Les Fondateurs finirent par se ranger de son avis et il fut décidé que pour  
repérer les jeunes sorciers à leur naissance, ils utiliseraient un  
sortilège créé par Salazar, issu de leur désir de les trouver. Afin de les  
mener jusqu'à eux, ils choisirent de leur donner des lieux de rendez-vous  
auxquels les attendraient des chevaux dressés pour les mener jusqu'  
_Poudlard_, puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils nommèrent l'école de sorcellerie  
qu'ils fondaient. Et c'est ainsi que la première pierre fut posée en Ecosse, dans la brume,  
prés d'un petit loch, dans un lieu secret, connus des seuls Fondateurs.  
Salazar usa alors de puissants enchantements afin que ce lieu ne soit  
jamais connu, et que personne ne puisse le faire apparaître sur une carte,  
ni encore le repérer à l'aide d'un quelconque sortilèges. Ils utilisèrent  
la magie afin d'ériger les murs selon les plans que chacun pensait être les  
mieux. C'est ainsi que Salazar érigea les cachots et les pièces basses,  
aimant les endroits obscurs et humides. Rowena s'occupa des couloirs,  
nombreux et formant un dédale inextricable, dans lequel il est aisé de se  
perdre, ayant l'habitude des labyrinthes de la forêt. Godric bâtit de  
hautes tours, sans oublier la volière où venaient se reposer les oiseaux  
qui le désiraient, et y mit de grands escaliers afin de former l'endurance  
des jeunes sorciers. Enfin, Helga s'occupa de bâtir un cabanon destiné   
qui voudrait y vivre et aux animaux blessés, ainsi que d'arranger le parc  
au bord d'une grande forêt, créant un lieu de détente et de sérénité. Mais  
cette forêt menaçante à la lisière de laquelle ils érigeaient leur rêve  
avait en premier lieu inquiété Helga qui craignait que les élèves n'y  
pénètrent et ne s'y perdent et Salazar avait soutenu que des créatures  
dangereuses y habitaient. Cependant, Rowena pensait qu'elle pouvait être un  
bon sujet d'apprentissage pour les élèves et Godric mettait en avant le  
fait qu'elle obligerait les étudiants à être courageux afin de vivre près  
d'elle. Finalement, un pacte s'était installé entre la Forêt Interdite et  
les Fondateurs de Poudlard : les créatures ne pénètreraient pas dans  
l'enceinte du château, ni dans son parc sans y avoir été invitées, et les  
habitants de l'école et leurs élèves les respecteraient ainsi que leur  
habitat. Cet accord s'était installé sans mot ou écrit signé, mais par  
instinct et sentiments, par un contrat magique.

C'est au bout de quelques mois, au cours de la saison rousse, qu'eut lieu  
le premier rassemblement, à tous coins de l'Angleterre, du Pays de Galles,  
d'Irlande et d'Ecosse. Nombreux furent les jeunes sorciers à répondre   
l'appel, et il fallut encore s'organiser : les élèves devaient être  
répartis afin de pouvoir mieux étudier. Helga accepta à contre cœur car,  
dit-elle, surprise :  
- Si les élèves sont séparés dès leur arrivée, comment apprendront-ils la  
tolérance et l'amitié entre tous ?  
- Mais ils sont trop nombreux pour les faire étudier tous ensemble !  
contesta Rowena, réprobatrice.  
Comme Godric et Salazar se rangèrent avec la Maîtresse des Potions, Helga  
s'inclina et ainsi naquirent les quatre Maisons, sous la tutelle d'un  
fondateur pour chacune d'entre elle : Gryffondor, au blason rouge et or  
décoré d'un lion plein de courage et de noblesse, mais qui attend que les  
choses viennent, Poufsouffle, dont l'emblème est le blaireau, ami cher et  
loyal d'Helga, mais naïf et parfois peureux, Serdaigle à l'aigle avide de  
savoir et libre sans limites, et enfin Serpentard, en vert et argent,  
couleur du serpent, ambitieux et malin mais avide de pouvoir et dédaigneux  
des règles. Chacun décida de ne prendre que les élèves qui correspondaient  
à leurs critères, et ce fut là une grande peine pour Helga qui aurait aim  
que tous soient répartis au hasard.  
- Il faut que chacun se sente bien, lui avait expliqué Godric. Pour cela,  
leur maison doit devenir leur famille... Et il est préférable que pour  
préserver la bonne entente entre eux leurs préférences s'accordent !  
C'est ainsi que Godric choisit de s'occuper de ceux qui voulaient devenir  
forts et courageux, que Rowena prit avec elle ceux qui désiraient par-  
dessus tout savoir, connaître et comprendre, que Salazar admit au sein de  
sa maison ceux qui avaient l'ambition d'être les meilleurs, et que Helga  
accepta tous ceux qui le souhaitaient, à la condition d'avoir respect,  
tolérance et loyauté. Mais chaque Directeur de Maison enseignait aussi aux  
autres afin que tous puissent avoir accès à la plus grande variété de  
connaissances possible : Helga leur apprit la botanique et le soin aux  
créatures, Rowena enseigna l'art des potions, Godric la Métamorphose et  
Salzar l'Enchantement. Enfin, pour que les Maisons et les élèves donnent le  
meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ils instaurèrent un système de point récompensant   
la fin de l'année la Maison ayant eu le meilleur comportement. Puis, Godric  
et Rowena donnèrent des cours de vol aux plus jeunes qui ne savaient pas se  
servir d'un balais, car ils pensaient qu'il était plus aisé de se déplacer  
ainsi dans la nuit, en ces temps tourmentés, et Godric organisa jeux et  
tournois en guise de distraction et afin d'aiguiser leur sens du défi et de  
l'honneur.

_... Ainsi Poudlard fut organis  
Et aujourd'hui vous reconnaissez  
L'organisation qui lui fut donnée,  
Par les Fondateurs il y a des années ! » _


	5. Chapitre 4

  
  
_« Les saison passèrent,  
Les fondations restèrent,  
Mais l'entente se voila  
Et l'union se disloqua..._Si la poursuite et la chasse des sorciers se poursuivaient, de plus en plus  
fortes, si la puissance du Mage noir s'accrut, l'action des fondateurs de  
Poudlard fut bénéfique et la Résistance, formée en majorité de leurs  
anciens élèves s'organisa. Les plans du Mage s'en trouvèrent entravés, et  
de moins en moins de jeunes sorciers se joignaient à lui, poussés par  
l'ignorance de la Magie et de son monde. La renommée de Poudlard parvint  
même aux oreilles de ceux qui craignaient la Magie, sous forme d'une  
légende, disant que, perdu dans les brumes du Royaume du Nord, existait un  
château magique dans lequel se réunissaient les gens du Petit Peuple et qui  
servait d'exil à ceux que le Diable avait possédé de ses pouvoirs. Ce conte  
fut un espoir pour ceux qui naissaient Sorcier dans une famille qui ne  
l'était pas : beaucoup se mirent alors en quête de ce lieu où ils avaient  
un espoir d'être sauvés. Enfin, Salazar eut l'idée d'enchanter une plume   
l'aide d'un puissant sortilège soufflé à son esprit durant son sommeil.  
Désormais, tous les enfants sorciers à naître seraient connus des  
Directeurs et ils pourraient les inviter en leur école.  
- Mais à quel âge commencer la formation des enfants ? demanda Salazar. Il  
faut qu'ils soient jeunes afin qu'ils puissent sans difficulté retenir  
notre enseignement !  
- Qu'importe l'âge s'il n'est question que de cela ! rétorqua Godric. La  
Magie s'apprend à tout âge, qu'on soit jeune ou bien qu'on soit vieux ! A  
moins, que Salazar ne parle d'un tout autre apprentissage nécessitant de  
très jeunes enfants à qui il faut apprendre à penser !  
- Allons ! Nous n'apprenons que la Magie ici ! Et nos divergences d'opinion  
ne doit en rien entraver notre tâche ! intervint Rowena, craignant que la  
discussion ne se mue une fois encore en une tempête.  
- Il ne faut pas séparer trop tôt l'enfant de ses parents, exposa Helga. Il  
a besoin d'eux ! Car ils lui donneront ce que jamais personne d'autre ne  
pourra lui donner : une famille et son amour...  
- Mais Salazar a raison sur un point : plus l'enfant est jeune, plus il lui  
est facile d'apprendre ! renchérit Rowena.  
- Cependant, il nous faut attendre que ses capacités magiques se soient  
manifestés ! Car, avant, nous n'obtiendrons rien de lui et il serait  
stérile en Magie ! Nous ne pouvons commander le réveil de la Magie en un  
être ! mesura Godric avec un sourire.  
- Vers quel âge se réveille les capacités d'un jeune sorcier ? s'enquit  
Helga.  
- Comment ! Ne le savez-vous pas ? s'étonna Salazar. Mais que vous a donc  
appris votre famille ?  
Comme les joues d'Helga se teintaient de pourpre, Godric coupa, mécontent,  
la colère le gagnant :  
- La famille d'Helga n'a guère eu le temps de lui apprendre les choses !  
- L'âge dépend de chacun, expliqua alors Rowena. Mais tous les sorciers ont  
leurs capacités de développées lorsque arrive leur huitième année.  
- Alors, acceptons en notre école les enfants qui le désireront et étant  
dans leur huitième année ! conclut Helga.

Et c'est un enfant de ceux qui furent admis à l'âge de huit ans qui mit fin  
à la terreur des sombres années... Il aimait apprendre, était courageux et  
loyal et avait l'ambition d'être celui qui défierait et vaincrait le Mage  
Noir. Il vivait à Serdaigle, était l'élève favoris de Helga et Godric, qui  
avait senti en lui une grande puissance et l'espoir de jours meilleurs   
venir l'entraînait sans relâche lorsque les autres élèves se reposaient.  
Seul Salazar refusa de lui transmettre ses secrets car il n'était pas n  
dans une famille de sorciers et il n'avait aucune confiance en les élèves  
de cette ascendance. Godric tempêta, Helga et Rowena supplièrent, mais rien  
n'y fit et Salazar répétait que ce qu'il lui enseignait lors de ses cours  
lui serait suffisant, s'il avait l'envergure d'un sorcier. Et ce fut  
suffisant. Une fois qu'il eut atteint sa vingt et unième année, il défia le  
mage craint de tous en duel, et il le vainquit. Ses pouvoirs lui furent  
alors retirés et ce fut la joie dans tout le monde des sorciers qui se  
permit même d'oublier un instant la menace qui pesait sur lui de par la  
chasse dont il était l'objet. Alors le vainqueur dit au monde :  
- Ce n'est pas ma victoire, mais celle de ceux qui m'ont appris ce que je  
sais aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis battu, mais eux qui se sont  
battus à travers moi ! J'ai uni leurs pouvoirs et leurs puissances : ce  
n'est pas moi qui suis le plus grand sorcier au monde, mais eux qui sont  
les quatre plus grands !  
C'est alors que Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et  
Salazar Serpentard, fondateurs de Poudlard, furent reconnus comme les plus  
grands sorciers de leur temps.

Mais cette victoire ne signa pas le retour de la paix entre les Fondateurs,  
et elle fut la pierre qui déclencha l'avalanche qui terrassa leur entente.  
Salazar ne fut pas enchanté de l'annonce de son ancien élève : il ne  
voulait rien avoir à voir avec un enfant qui ne descendait pas de sorciers,  
et ne tenait pas à être associé à Godric Gryffondor, défenseur des plus  
faibles. Ses paroles mirent Godric en fureur et peinèrent beaucoup Helga et  
Rowena.  
- Pourquoi donc pensez-vous que vous ne pouvez avoir confiance en ceux qui  
ne sont pas nés de sorciers ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ils ne sont pas de notre monde, et leur sang n'est pas pur ! Nous ne  
devrions pas les accepter en notre école ! s'exclama Salazar.  
- Ne serait-ce pas là les idées de celui qui fut notre ennemi ? rétorqua  
Godric, narquois.  
- Je n'ai jamais soutenu avoir d'autres idée ! répliqua Salazar. Ce sont  
ses méthodes qui ne me plaisaient guère !  
- Salazar, vous ai-je donné des raisons de vous défier de moi ? intervint  
Helga. Pourtant, je suis née de parents sans aucune capacités magiques !  
A cette révélation, la fureur de Salazar grandit encore :  
- Comment avez-vous pu oser enseigner à de véritables sorciers, vous qui  
n'en êtes pas une ! Vous qui faites parti de ceux qui nous persécutent !  
s'écria-t-il. Vous devriez quitter dés cet instant cette école et ne jamais  
plus y revenir !  
Des larmes s'échappèrent alors des yeux de Helga et Godric s'emporta.  
- Toute personne possédant des capacités magiques est un sorcier ! Et d'o  
croyez-vous que viennent nos grandes et anciennes familles ? Il a bien  
fallu qu'un sorcier naisse de deux personnes ! Et si le fonctionnement de  
cette école et ses professeurs ne vous conviennent pas, vous n'avez qu'à la  
quitter vous-même ! _Ach_ !

_... Salazar quitta donc l'école des Sorciers  
Mais avant il parvient dans l'ombre à créer  
La très redoutée Chambre des Secrets,  
Où une créature attendait l'Héritier.... » _


	6. Chapitre 5

  
  
_« Puis les Fondateurs durent mourir  
Mais avant ils m'assignèrent de répartir.  
Et depuis ce jour-là je vois passer  
Quantité de grands sorciers...  
_

Un jour arriva où les trois fondateurs restant sentirent que leur fin était  
proche. Chacun avait vécu sa vie, avait eu descendance, et avait form  
nombre de générations de sorciers. Ils craignaient qu'après leur  
disparition ils soient oubliés, ainsi que tout ce pourquoi ils avaient  
œuvré. Alors, Godric eut une idée et ôta de sa tête son chapeau de sorcier.  
- Ce chapeau, dit-il, je l'ai depuis bien longtemps, et il connaît chacun  
de nous, car nous l'avons tous un jour ou l'autre porté dans nos mains,  
même Salazar qui nous quitta il y a bien des années ! Il connaît notre  
histoire, nos pensées, nos qualités et nos défauts, nos peurs et nos  
espoirs... Je vais lui donner vie, lui faire don de pouvoirs et de raison  
afin qu'il puisse lire dans le cœur et l'esprit de chacun et ainsi décider  
comme nous nous l'aurions fait !  
- Qu'en sera-t-il de notre enseignement ? s'inquiéta Rowena.  
- Nos anciens élèves ont nos connaissances et ils sont de très bons  
professeurs ! remarqua Helga avec fierté. Qu'importe s'ils se divisent  
d'avantage les enseignements et s'ils en créent de nouveaux car cela ne  
puis être que bénéfique !  
Rowena approuva, mais décida qu'elle resterait à Poudlard après sa mort  
même si besoin en était afin de veiller sur l'école et de surveiller son  
évolution, car, déclara-t-elle :  
- Il suffit d'un mage à de mauvaises intentions pour que tout nos efforts  
soient anéantis à jamais ! Notre science forme des sorciers... mais tout  
aussi bien des bons, comme des mauvais !  
- Alors je propose que chacun d'entre-nous laisse au Choipeaux, puisque  
c'est ainsi qu'il se nommera, un cadeau à faire si un élève est en  
difficulté et qu'il désir de l'aide. Mais il le lui sera remis qu'à la  
condition qu'il se montre digne de sa maison...  
Ils réfléchirent alors à ce qu'ils laisseraient en héritage à la garde du  
Choipeaux. Helga prit la parole la première :  
- Je ne possède que peu de pouvoirs, mais le don de guérison que j'ai sera  
donné à quiconque se montrera loyal envers les principes de bien qui j'ai  
chéri.  
Puis, ce fut au tour de Rowena qui déclama :  
- Ma vie durant j'ai acquis le plus de connaissance possible, et je veux  
qu'elles appartiennent à celui qui voudra tout savoir afin de progresser,  
sans en faire mauvais usage.  
En dernier, Godric parla :  
- Je laisse mon épée car elle est symbole de courage et de force. Si un  
véritable Gryffondor est en danger, elle pourra lui être tout aussi utile  
que la Magie car il est des choses que la Magie ne peut faire, des  
créatures qu'elle ne peut abattre...  
Il en fut fait comme ils le désiraient et le Choipeaux préside pour  
répartir et connaît tous les secrets de Poudlard depuis toujours.

Il y eut bien des sorciers qui étudièrent à Poudlard, des bons comme des  
mauvais, mais certains restèrent plus que d'autre dans les mémoires, dont  
quelques uns qui sont de ces temps. Le premier que chacun connaît se nomme  
Albus Dumbledore. Il fut le vainqueur de Grindewald, à la fin de cette  
période que les Hommes nomment la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il fut élève  
dans la maison Gryffondor, mais aurait très bien pu étudier à Serdaigle car  
il aimait apprendre et de cette soif de connaissance lui vient tout son  
grand savoir. Mais il était aussi sage et loyal qu'un Poufsouffle et avait  
de Serpentard un certain détachement envers le règlement qu'il n'hésite pas  
à enfreindre lorsque la cause lui paraît juste. Son courage et sa puissance  
font de lui le plus grand sorcier de ce temps, et seul un mage noir tente  
de rivaliser avec lui.

Ce Mage Noir se nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais il est aujourd'hui connu sous  
le nom interdit de Lord Voldemort... Il fut élève à Serpentard, mais possède  
le courage d'un Gryffondor et la connaissance d'un Serdaigle. Sa loyauté va  
à son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, dont la trace avait été perdue après son  
départ... Il ouvrit la Chambre des Secret voilà maintenant une cinquantaine  
d'années, désirant accomplir le souhait de Salazar : une école pour  
uniquement ceux venant de familles de sorciers. Aujourd'hui il veut la  
domination de ce qui est appelé par certaines anciennes familles de sorcier  
le « sang pur »... Ses méthodes rappellent ceux de ce Mage Noir combattu par  
les Fondateurs. Salazar serait-il fier de son descendant ou bien le  
combattrait-il comme il combattit la façon de faire de l'ennemi de son  
temps ?

Enfin, il y a Harry Potter... Il est à Gryffondor et y a bien sa place.... Mais  
il aurait tout aussi bien pu être à Serpentard : il a le dédain des règles  
et l'ambition de montrer au monde qu'il n'est pas qu'un nom, qu'une  
cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur un visage... Ne possède-t-il pas aussi le don  
de parler aux serpents ? Certes, Salazar l'aurait apprécié... Mais il  
l'aurait tout autant été de Godric : N'a-t-il pas sorti l'épée du  
Choipeaux lors d'un duel contre le descendant du Fondateur au blason de  
Serpent ? Il est loyal à ceux qu'il aime et apprécie, et apprend tout ce  
qu'il faut pour réussir... Tout jeune garçon autour de qui tourne l'Histoire...  
N'a-t-il pas arrêté Lord Voldemort alors qu'il était béb ? Va-t-il  
recommencer ? Voilà les questions que chacun se pose et auxquelles personne  
ne peut répondre, pas même le Choipeaux : il lit dans les cœurs, et connaît  
le passé et les êtres... mais il ne prédit pas l'avenir !

_... Ce sont ceux que vous connaissez  
Que je vous ai aujourd'hui présentés,  
Bien sûr il y en eut bien d'autres  
Mais, des secrets, le Choipeaux en a encore ! » _


	7. Epilogue

  
_« Mes histoires sont déjà terminées,  
Mais non pas l'Histoire qui chaque jour se crée,  
Vous qui aujourd'hui êtes venus me voir,  
Vous êtes les acteurs de l'espoir,  
Mon expérience me l'a dit :  
Si certaines choses sont définies,  
Tout n'est pas prédestiné,  
Et il est encore temps de changer !  
J'ai vu des jumeaux séparés  
Devenir de vrais opposés   
Vos origines ne dirigent jamais  
Il y a encore en vous de la volonté.  
Si vous êtes venus entendre toute la vérité,  
Alors ne repartez pas complètement trompés :  
Tout n'est pas faux, tout n'est pas vrai,  
Car ce sont des contes que j'ai racont  
Mais si vous êtes venus demander  
Ce que je sais d'un garçon particulier,  
Alors soyez désillusionnés  
Car rien ne vous sera divulgu !  
Je vais vous laisser vos questions :  
Pourquoi vouloir tuer un nourrisson ?  
Est-ce une histoire d'Héritiers en conflit ?  
Ou simplement histoire de prophétie ?  
Ce sont ceux qui viendront dans des années  
Qui auront ses réponses tant désirées  
D'ici là je ne donnerais qu'un conseil :  
Le Destin travail comme une abeille,  
Patience, le dénouement est pour bientôt  
Mais espérons qu'il ne tombera pas à l'eau ! »_


End file.
